Class Registration
Every student that's currently at Degrassi needs to sign up for classes this year. There are no senior classes available only because there are no seniors yet. If the class course isn't specified (for example if it just says English I), please specify if it's a honors class, a gifted class or just a general ed class. To fill out a schedule, please visit this page.'' Keep in mind that if you failed a core class last year, you have to retake it again this year. If you wish to add class suggestions, please contact me on my talk page so I may approve them. If you had a class suggestion that's not been approved yet and added it to your schedule, you will not get the class approved and you will not get your schedule approved. '' Everyone needs the core courses (English, Math, Science, and History). If you wish to graduate high school you must have the following: *4 English Course Credits *4 Math Course Credits (Algebra, Geometry, Algebra II are required) *3 History Course Credits *3 Science Course Credits (Earth & Environmental and Biology are required) *At least 1 Technology Elective Credit *At least 1 Art Elective Credit *At least 1 Foreign Language Elective Credit *1 Physical Elective (Gym) *And at least another Elective Credit If a class has an asterisk (*) beside it, please look at the bottom of the page before you sign up for it. English Courses English I* English II English III English Literature & Composition (IIII) A.P English II A.P English III A.P English Literature & Composition (IIII) Math Courses Pre-Algebra* Algebra I Geometry Algebra II Pre-Calculus Advanced Models & Functions* Statistics* Triginometry* Calculus A.B* Calculus B.C* A.P Calculus A.B* A.P Calculus B.C* History Courses Civics & Economics* World History European History History in the 20th Century* A.P World History* Macroeconomics Compartive Government & Politics Science Courses Earth & Environmental* Biology* Chemistry* Physics* A.P Biology A.P Chemistry A.P Physics Anatomy & Physiology Computer Science Art Courses *Note: These include Visual and Performing arts Art I Art II Art III Art IIII Studio Art A.P Studio Art Jazz Band Marching Band Orchestra Chorus Dance I* Dance II* Dance III* Dance IIII* Guitar 101* Piano 101* Drama Small Ensemble Technology Courses Digital Communications Digital Media Yearbook Newspaper/Journalism Film Computer Programming I Computer Programming II Advanced Computer Programming Graphic Designing I Graphic Designing II Computer Applications Language Spanish I Spanish II Spanish III Spanish IIII Spanish V Spanish Literature A.P Spanish Literature French I French II French III French IIII German I German II German III German IIII Other Electives Creative Writing Music History A.P Music History Music Appreciation Art History A.P Art History Art Appreciation Dance History and Composition Gym Advanced Gym Photography Psychology A.P Psychology Animal Science Notes *Unless you have the teachers consent, all 9th graders must start off at English I *(For the 9th graders)If you DID NOT take Algebra I in middle school, you MUST take Pre-Algebra 1st sememster then Algebra I second semester. *Trigonometry, Advanced Models & Functions, Statistics and both Calculus classes can only be taken as Honors, nothing lower. *If you plan on taking Calculus, if you have to take Calculus A.B first semester then Calculus B.C second semester.This also applies for A.P Calculus. *Physics can either be taken as regular Physics, Physics Mechanics or''' Physics: Electricity and Magnetism, be sure to specify which one your character is taking. *(For the 9th graders) It's a requirement to take Earth & Environmental and Civics & Economics. *(For the 9th graders) All Freshmen must take Gym *Advanced Gym can be taken every year for one semester. ''*All A.P Classes are year long.' *For A.P Biology and A.P Chemistry, you have to take Biology and Chemistry first. *Biology is a requirement for 10th graders.